


[Podfic] Mysterious Ways

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jupiter_Ash's summary:Jo Barton had never planned to become a vicar. She had definitely never planned to become a vicar of a motley cluster of rural churches. But here she was, in the middle of the beautiful, peaceful, picturesque South Downs.Didn’t mean she had to like it though.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mysterious Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760339) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Mysterious-Ways-by-Jupiter_Ash-ejf294)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qk25yl5q101iy9h/GO_ECS_7_9_Mysterious_Ways.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sounds:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Church Bells](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/371267/) by [InspectorJ](https://www.jshaw.co.uk/)  
From Freesound  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
